The Mason Clan
Area of operation''Albion'' Members''numbering ?'' Affiliation''- Albion, Good, Evil'' Headquarters''Mason Manor, Sweetwater, Albion'' The Masons are one of the most influential noble families on Albion. Founded by the Hero Nox the Understanding after he was knighted for his many great contributions to the Kingdom (the most notable of which being the prevention of a civil war by the means of diplomacy). The family secret While on the surface the Mason family is an upright and outstanding addition to the ruling families of Albion that has produced many of the Island's famous Heroes, it also has its arms elbow deep within Albion's criminal underbelly. Rare few know the fact that Nox the Understanding, despite being a Hero of famed virtue, wed and had children with a Succubus demon. Since then, almost as if it was fate, the Mason family has been split between those of it who seek to do good by Albion as a whole and those who wish to gather power for themselves - regardless of the cost. Even after centuries traces of the demon blood are still present within the Mason clan, manifesting to different degrees as each Mason approaches adulthood. For most, this does not mean much. Some could very well go their whole lives without noticing their otherworldly ancestry. But, in some cases, the blood of the Succubus grants them an expanded mana pool or an easier time gathering mana (which led the Masons to produce many strong Wizards over the generations). There have only been a few noted, but extreme occurrences of where the taint was exceptionally strong have happened since the clan's founding. These individuals were normally kept away from prying eyes in order to preserve the Mason's good name. Noteworthy members of the family * Henry Mason: Currently one of the youngest living Masons and, due to a combination of his own efforts and his extraordinarily strong manifestation of his ancestors' dark blood, a magical prodigy. Became a minion to Keeper Merlin roughly around the time of Galakatath's failed invasion. *Sebastion Mason:' Henry's uncle, an experienced Wizard who once taught at the Institute of Higher Learning. He still takes on the occasional apprentice, but he is renowned for being aloof and hard on any who he let's study under him. Quite a few of his former coworkers dislike him and believe that have selfish motives for everything he does. He is also the one who taught Henry much of what he knows of Magic. *'Alexander Mason: Henry's grandfather is a kind old priest of The Light who lives in White Rose, going about his days and doing as priests tend to do. He aided in the healing of one of Galakthath's former minions. *'''Nox The Understanding: '''Henry's ancestor and progenitor of the Mason line. Famed as a great knight and hero of The Light on Albion but fell in love with a Succubus. *Levi Mason: Henry's younger cousin and daughter of Sebastion Mason. Born with incredible strength, she now serves in the Royal Guard of Albion in the personal guard of Princess Guinevere. Category:Mason Family Category:Nobles